


La Danse Ésotérique

by Stoic_Persephone



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel the delivery boy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Multi, NSFW, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reader Is A Named Character, Reader is not a Keyblade wielder, Sassy, Smut, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Persephone/pseuds/Stoic_Persephone
Summary: You just got a new apartment and a new job, and the lunch delivery boy has caught your eye...
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Axel(Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character, Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	La Danse Ésotérique

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote my one-shot-ish fic, Fired Up, I decided to start working on a fic with a more well-defined plot. If you've read it, you'll see where I drew inspiration from it. If you haven't, please do! I've been told it's pretty good. ;3c
> 
> Updates will happen when they happen. Thanks to the current pandemic, they'll probably be somewhat regular, say, once a week for a while, but no promises. I've been pretty absorbed in Animal Crossing: New Horizons. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

You made it. You finally made it. A few scrapes and a lot of cursing happened, but you'd managed to move the last of your furniture and belongings into your new apartment in Radiant Garden, and you'd be damned if you had to shell out munny for professional movers. You flopped on your ridiculously comfortable couch with a triumphant sigh. For a while you and many others here had to live in tiny rooms without so much as walls between the bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, but between the efforts of the reconstruction committee and you busting your ass to get on the waiting list, you had a living room, a bedroom, a full bath, and even a small office that could double as a spare bedroom if you had company or wanted a roommate.  
Things were looking up.  
**  
You, Moira, were, first and foremost, a mage. The basic elemental stuff you were okay with, but secondary and tertiary magic were where you shone brightest. You weren't an arcmage by any stretch of the imagination (you were still taking lessons), but you were alright, if you did say so yourself. More than skilled enough to find enough odd jobs to get by. Since what many of the locals referred to as the Great Fall of the Gardens, most people who had been displaced had managed to settle back into whatever they had done before. However, you were part of the unlucky generation that were only children when the Great Fall happened. Some managed to get by easily enough, but a lot of people were lost, too, and a lot of kids were orphaned and had to struggle to make their way. You were lucky in that you could use magic, and there were no shortage of jobs that were made easier with your daft use of gravity and wind magic. But now, at 26, you were independent and had your own apartment. Helping out with rebuilding the town got you a nice spot on the waiting list. You could have gotten something bigger and nicer if you'd opted for having a roommate or two, but you liked your privacy, and since you'd lost your older brother--your guardian before you lost him to the Fall-- you'd gotten used to living by yourself. You didn't feel like working around someone else's weird habits, or exposing your own to someone's judgment, especially on the rare occasion you managed to wrap your arms around a cute guy or girl to stave off the lonely chill of night.  
You had a new job starting the next day to go with your new home, but for now you lounged on your couch, and your weary muscles and tired eyes drew you into an early sleep, despite half-hearted thoughts about unpacking.  
*  
You were many things, but one thing you weren't going to be, if you could help it, was late to your job. You managed to scavenge a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of the boxes of clothes laying around, and you shoved a slice of leftover pizza into your mouth while you checked your phone for your assignment for probably the tenth time. "Reconstruction Support: Fountains". Using your magic in place of heavy construction machinery wasn't terribly glamorous or mentally stimulating, but it paid well enough(especially with the hazard pay), so you couldn't complain when it came up on your list of potential temp jobs.  
*  
Upon arrival to the area, which was marked with a large sign that said "FOUNTAIN PARK-SITE UNDER CONSTRUCTION" in a large font, you looked around until you found the shaggy brunette hair of Leon Lionheart, a founding member of the restoration committee, talking to a kind-faced man with a receding hairline carrying a clipboard. You approached the pair, assuming--rightly so-- that the one with the clipboard would be your new manager. You cleared your throat politely, and the men perked up at the noise.  
"Another of the new hires?" The older man guessed, "Yer kinda scrawny to be doin' manual labor, ain'cha?"  
You puffed out your chest somewhat indignantly. You were, in fact, stronger and tougher than you looked, but you held your tongue so as to start off on the right foot. As nice as the man looked, you weren't keen on giving him your unfiltered sass on your first day. "I'm the new mage, sir," you managed.  
"Right, right," the man said somewhat dismissively, looking down with vague disinterest at his clipboard. "Either way, go wait with the others until we're ready to tell y'all the safety rules."  
After a long safety presentation, in which you admittedly zoned out a few times, you got to work. It was pretty simple: you lifted heavy metal pipes with a gravity spell, and a few other workers on scaffolding slid them into place and welded, hammered, or glued them into place, depending on the pipe. You couldn’t tell the difference, as you were hardly a plummer; you were just there to do most of the heavy lifting. It was a relatively easy spell for you, so it was a bit mind-numbing, and you were relieved when your lunch break was announced. You felt like you’d had your arms raised to keep concentrating on your spell for days, and dropped them with a sigh of relief once everything was safely put away.  
“Do we need to get our own lunch?” You said, flagging down one of the welders, who had just taken her welding mask off and was wiping sweat off her brow with her forearm.  
“Nah we get catering,” she rasped, fishing a pack of cigarettes out of the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled a cigarette out of the squashed pack with her teeth and nodded behind you. “Looks like the delivery boy’s here.” You turned toward where she’d gestured and spotted a tall man with flaming red hair who was carrying several takeout bags and wearing a food-stained apron. He was slender but toned, and you caught yourself checking him out a little. Had you seen him before? You were pretty sure you’d remember seeing a guy who looked like that.  
“Cute, right?” the welder said around her lit cigarette, a grin on her face, “Job has its perks, am i right?” she elbowed you, and you grinned back at her in spite of the slight blush rising to your cheeks.  
“Certainly easy on the eyes,” you agreed, whispering conspiratorially, “I’d have him for lunch any day of the week.”  
The welder cackled at your comment, shoving you playfully. “Let’s get some grub, can’t work on an empty stomach.” You nodded in response, and you made your way to the folding tables that were being set up. The “delivery boy” was unpacking your lunches on a longer table: hero sandwiches, cans of soda and oil-stained bags of fries. You meandered over to him, hands in your pockets.  
“Hey,” you said with a smile. He startled at you interrupting his work, but then saw you and grinned.  
“Hey,” he replied, looking at you out of the corner of his bright green eyes while he continued to unpack your food, “haven’t seen you with this group before. You want ham and swiss or roast beef and cheddar?”  
“First day,” you said sheepishly, looking at the array of sandwiches, “and, uh, ham.”  
“Hmm, you don’t strike me as a welder,” the handsome man teased, grabbing a plate for you and placing a paper-wrapped sandwich marked with a “HSw” in grease marker on it.  
“I could be,” you sassed back, puffing your chest out, “but no, I’m not. I’m a mage. You deliver here often, then?”  
“Pretty much every day,” he said, grabbing a bag of fries and plopping it next to the sandwich. He slid the plate over to you, and you grasped it tightly.  
“You got a name, then, delivery boy?” You said with a slight smirk. Oh, you were smooth when you wanted to be. “Mine’s Moira.”  
“Name’s A--uh, Lea.” He stuttered, then grinned at you, leaning on the table like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Got it memorized?”  
Your smile spread from ear to ear as you grabbed a can of a generic citrus soda from a cooler. Lea. “I might. See you around then, Lea?” You started to walk away from the table.  
“Here’s hoping!” Lea called over his shoulder at you, and you sat down smugly at a table, followed closely by the welder woman. She sighed deeply and exhaled a cloud of smoke away from you.  
“Nice, newbie,” she chuckled, setting her food down and unwrapping her sandwich with tan fingers criss crossed with light burn scars.  
“I wasn’t born yesterday,” you said matter-of-factly, “I’ve got some moves.”  
The woman smirked at you, smile lines deepening at the corners of her mouth. “I don’t doubt it,” she quipped, “but here’s a challenge for ya: see if you can get his number by the end of the week. Fifty munny says ya can’t do it.”  
“I’ll take that bet,” you retorted, reaching out to shake her leathery hand, “Miss, uh…?”  
“ ‘Miz’ nothin’.” she chuckled, “Call me Beth. Welcome to the crew, Moira.”  
“Beth,” you said experimentally, taking a huge bite of your sandwich, “Suits ya.”  
“I think we’re gonna get along just fine, cookie,” Beth said, squeezing a packet of mustard onto her sandwich. “You got a mouth on ya, I like it.”  
You swallowed your bite of sandwich and beamed at her. You had a feeling you were gonna like this job, if you got to work around people like Beth and Lea.  
* *  
It was early evening when work for the day ended, and you found yourself coated in dirt and sweat just from being on the construction site. You’d had to wear a helmet for safety purposes, and your brow was sweaty as hell. You tousled your hair to get it to stop sticking to your forehead while you walked home. You decided to take a detour through the flower gardens, since those had been coming along quicker than the fountains. You weren’t disappointed: it was alive with color, and a gentle breeze felt like heaven on your sweaty skin. You picked a sunny patch of grass and plopped down, stretching your arms high over your head and humming contentedly. You’d done a good job today; Beth and your manager had said as much. You totally deserved a quiet moment alone before heading home to...be alone. You frowned at that thought. Beth thought you wouldn’t get that Lea guy’s number by the end of the week, but if you had your way, you’d ideally have him in your bed by then.  
While you were mulling over your plan to get his number and maybe a date tomorrow, you spotted a blur of red in the distance. You were pretty sure it was Lea, a bag of food probably from his workplace slung over his shoulder, his free hand shoved into his pocket. He was out of his work uniform, wearing a red flannel sleeveless button-down and...was that leopard print on his dark denim pants? You squinted at him in the dusky orange light, hand at your brow to block the sun. His head turned to you in faint recognition, and he pulled his hand out of his pocket to wave at you. You waved back, then stood up and made a point of stretching so that your shirt hem lifted to ever so slightly expose your midriff.  
“Hey, Moira, right?” Lea called, walking a bit faster in your direction. You nodded and beamed. End of the week, your ass. Time to turn up the charm.  
“That’s my name,” you said, then put your hand on your chin as if trying to remember his name. “And you were… A, uh, Lea?” you smirked, teasing him for his stammering earlier.  
Lea scratched the back of his head as he got to you. “Long story, I used to have a nickname at an old job. You just get out of work, I take it?”  
“Yeah,” you said, rocking back on your heels, “Although I seem to have forgotten to get your number? You know, in case I want one of those sandwiches delivered to my place.” You winked at him for good measure.  
Lea grinned and looked down at you. Damn this boy was tall. “I don’t do sandwiches after my shift. But I will give my number to a cutie like you.”  
“Well shit, and here I thought I was smooth,” you said, throwing your hands up in defeat. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and opened a new contact, handing it to him. “I better up my game.”  
“Maybe,” he chuckled , handing you his own phone while he punched his contact information into yours. You gingerly handle his bright red phone(of course it was) and put your number in, setting your name as “Moira~” and under the notes, you wrote “the cute mage from the construction crew”. There, now he definitely wouldn’t forget. Then you switched to his camera and struck a pose, taking a selfie to set as your contact picture. You were smirking and winking at the camera, throwing up a V with your fingers. You were pleased with the results, sweaty hair be damned, you looked cute. Lea looked up at you and chuckled at your antics. Not about to be outdone, he did the same, copying the same pose you’d used, but sticking his tongue out for good measure before the flash went off. You laughed flirtatiously at him. What a goof. It suited him, though. You handed each other's phones back, laughing at the selfies.  
"I'd better get going," Lea said, gesturing, unfortunately, away from the direction of your apartment, "one of these is for my roommate, and he gets moody when he doesn't eat at the same time every day."  
"What, is your roommate a cat?" You blurted before biting your tongue. Probably a bad move to insult his friend. Luckily, however, he laughed and beamed at you.  
"May as well be," he chuckled, "text me whenever, alright? We should hang sometime." You waved at each other, and when he was out of sight, you quietly squeed and skipped down the road toward home. Today had gone very, very well. And now Beth owed you munny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments/questions/criticisms, I'll do my best to respond.


End file.
